


融冰

by shunziqing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为，没有一种冰能在阳光下长久的生存。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Thor感到力量的拉扯，隐蔽而不易察觉，像在烈日下缓慢滋长的阴影。  
  
他漫不经心地晃着手里的锤子，顺着那股力量摸到源头猛地扯了一把，随着传来的咒骂让他开心地笑起来。  
  
 _哪儿去，老弟？_  
  
……厕所！  
  
Thor肆无忌惮地大笑出声，毫不在意宴会上其他人投给他的诧异眼神。  
  
  
————  
  
  
在去过地球之前，Thor从没意识到Asgard的美丽，就像在失去Loki之前，Thor从没意识到自己多么倚仗对方在自己身边的存在。  
  
Asgard是座黄金打造的王城，就算最偏僻的角落也闪着耀眼的光芒，时时刻刻，只除了Thor的寝室。  
  
Thor在床边放下锤子，锤柄离手的刹那一条金色的锁链从那里蔓延而出，一路延伸至被冰凌占据的房间深处。  
  
“Thor。”Loki坐在这座金色王城唯一的阴影中，满脸厌恶地扯动锁住自己脚腕的锁链，“别这么变态，要么杀了我，要么放我走。”  
  
Thor挑起一根金色的眉毛，看起来就完完全全像一只真诚无辜的大狗：“你要走去哪儿？”  
  
“不干你的事。”  
  
“你是我弟弟，这当然干我的事。”  
  
“你瞎了还是怎的？我不是你弟弟！”Loki踏出阴影，血红的眼眸，青灰色的皮肤，霜巨人的特征几乎完全显露出来。  
  
“我说你是你就是。Loki，”Thor蛮横地宣布，伸手去抓对方的手腕，却被猛地挥开。  
  
“别，碰我！”  
  
Thor嘶地缩手，指尖带着被冻伤的痕迹。他恼火地皱眉，而Loki脸上那种残酷的满意神情只能是火上浇油。  
  
他一拳捶碎身边墙上的冰凌，伸脚勾住锁链像稍早前一样把那个没血缘的弟弟掀翻在地。  
  
坚冰自他周围逐渐消退，露出原本的金色，温度回暖。他用自己身高和体重的优势将Loki压制在身下，没有了盔甲的保护，另一具躯体显得柔软而脆弱。  
  
“要多少人告诉你才算够？你是我弟弟，永远都是。”他捧着对方的脸颊，看着红色的瞳孔逐渐变回自己熟悉的青绿，皮肤褪去坚壳变成柔软的肉粉色，轻轻问，“你干嘛总是跟我对着干？”  
  
Loki颤巍巍地吸进一口气，像是刚从沉睡中醒来，第一次看到日光。他闭上眼睛。  
  
因为。  
  
因为，没有一种冰能在阳光下长久的生存。  



	2. 女体Thor小心！！！

  
Thor把空空如也的酒杯砸在吧台上，示意再来一杯。  
身后传来猥琐的口哨声和奸笑声，一只毛茸茸的手臂搭在了她肩膀上：“大美人儿，一个人喝酒多没意思，来陪我们喝一杯把~！”  
  
Thor皱起眉头，她还在因为早起突然发现的身体变化而闷闷不乐，于是怒目说：“凡人，汝等不是吾之对手。”  
  
几个面目模糊的猥琐男交换了类似于“这个女人是秀逗的么”“管她有没有大脑，有胸就行了”的眼神，一个伸手扯住她白皙的手腕：“来来，不要害羞嘛”，另一个忍不住捏了把那丰满的翘臀。  
  
结果是被恶狠狠地甩开，外加脸朝下按在了吧台上。  
  
“放肆！”Thor怒斥——因为嗓音也转变的缘故似乎称作娇斥更合适些，“无耻恶徒，胆敢欺辱弱质女子！”（他没把她当自己）  
  
“喂！你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”  
  
突然，Loki出现在Thor身后。他还是老样子，西装，长大衣，头发向后梳的一丝不苟，脸上带着有礼的微笑，嗓音醇滑：“抱歉，”他搂住Thor的腰，“我姐喝高了。”  
  
“胡扯！吾没醉！”  
  
“姐，你就别撒娇了。再说，你也不是什么弱质女子。”  
  
Thor脸上露出困惑的表情，金色的细眉皱在一起，苦恼地思索起自己究竟是不够“弱质”还是不够“女子”。  
  
恶徒A不要命地想伸手揪Thor金色的大辫子，因为他的倒霉同伴还被按在吧台上，结果连根毛都没碰着手腕就被铁箍一样攥住了。  
  
“想活命就赶紧消失，想死就再碰她一下试试。”Loki的声音依旧柔滑怡人，连脸上的微笑都未失去，但他幽绿的眼睛里有某种东西，让恶徒们忙不迭地逃走了。  
  
Loki拉起Thor的手腕往外走，Thor从深思中回过神来，抱怨道：“Loki，我是你兄弟，你该尊重你的兄弟，不能叫我姐。”她没有撅嘴，真的，只是光线的问题。  
  
Loki的眼角难以察觉地轻轻抽搐了一下：“……我倒是真想尊重我的另一个兄弟*。”他小声说。  
  
  
  
  
*兄弟嘛，英文都是一个词，但准确地讲索尔说的是*大哥*，洛基说的是*小、弟、弟*  
————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么11年还会有黑历史…


	3. 半身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉。

 

 

Thor向前挺身将自己埋进那具柔软又紧热的身体里，Loki在他身下像一根绷紧的弓弦。Thor忍不住用手描绘他背部流畅的肌肉线条，从肩胛的隆起到腰间的凹陷，他张开五指握住Loki收窄的臀部，掰开臀瓣，看着自己与弟弟相连的部位，撤出，再顶进去，如此往复。  
  
Loki将头埋在臂弯中，从喉咙深处发出低沉的闷哼。他的内部柔软湿热，Thor能感觉到他濒临高潮时的收缩，他倾身覆住底下人的后背，拨开已经长及肩背的黑发，露出他颈间苍白的肌肤，在那里留下一个齿痕。  
  
“我的兄弟，”Thor沉声在他耳边说，突然止住腰间摆动的动作，“长老们说你是家中的毒蛇，卑鄙而无信，说我不该留你性命，因为只要我一放松警惕，你就会给我背后来上一刀。”  
  
Loki发出愤怒地呻吟声，他回手紧紧攥住Thor的胯骨，拱起臀部想要催促他动起来，他瘦长的身体苍白的肌肤因为欲望和薄汗而闪着微光，Thor忍不住 顶撞一次，感觉身下修长紧绷的肌肉轻轻颤抖着，他拉住弟弟的发尾，使他侧头，亲吻他的唇角：“告诉我，我的兄弟，告诉我他们错了。”缠在黑发中的大手使了 使力，迫使Loki仰头，“说，你不会背叛我，Loki……”  
  
 _我们从来就不是同一边的，根本不存在背叛。_  
  
Loki喘息着，绿眸半闭，低哑地吐出：“我不会……背叛你。”  
  
Thor曲起他的左腿，连接Loki的脚踝与雷神之锤的锁链相互碰撞，发出清脆的声响，Thor圈住那只脚踝，和锁链一起紧紧箍住它。他发现自己更喜欢此 时的Loki，被欲望驱使着，在他身下，温顺而服从，没有半点平时的苦涩与冷漠。他开始摆动腰部，用力撞进身前那圈湿热里。Loki弓起脊背，热切地迎接 着Thor的每一下撞击。  
  
屋内的烛火噼啪一声爆燃然后熄灭。Thor低吼着在Loki身体里释放了自己的种子，他额头抵着后者的太阳穴，两人的头发粘腻腻地缠在他们颈间，低声道：“他们还说，你是九国之内最出色的骗子。”  
  
Loki仍然处在高潮后的余韵之中，所以并不答话，只是懒洋洋地半眯着眼睛，转头亲吻Thor的嘴唇。那个吻，就像他所说的所有谎言一样，甜蜜、粘腻、让人沉沦。  
  
  
***  
  
  
仙宫的夜晚安静祥和。  
  
Loki从Thor胸前撑起身来，他被他的大块头哥哥搂住怀里，双臂铁箍似的圈着他的腰，好像Thor害怕他就算被绑在锤子上还是会逃走一样。  
  
在毯子下面，他们的双腿汗津津地纠缠在一起，难以分开，就像只一体两身的怪物。  
  
Thor在他旁边安然酣睡，好似丝毫不在意自己在跟他最糟的宿敌同床共寝。  
  
 _Thor，Thor，你这自大的蠢蛋。_  
  
Loki挑起一边嘴角，举手指在哥哥胸前，一道冰刃悄无声息地沿着他的指尖形成，只要刺下，他就能了却心愿、重获自由。他看着Thor的睡脸、乱糟糟的金 发、金色的胡茬和眼睫，然后他看向窗外的沉沉夜色，星辰如未落的雨滴一般点缀着阿斯加德的夜空，他突然对未来充满了愤怒与绝望，如果他现在杀死Thor， 那么九国之内将再也没有人能与他匹敌，再也没有人能理解他，哪怕一丁点——并不是说Thor活着就能理解他，那个傻瓜，但是……  
  
冰刃渐渐消融，直到Loki的手掌平贴在Thor的胸前。在他掌下，Thor的心脏正有力地跳动着，他的肌肤温暖干燥。  
  
Loki会杀了他的，别怀疑，他们的存在就像是一体两面、阴阳两极，像是光与影、昼与夜、火与冰，相生相克，相爱相离。  
  
他会杀了他的——Loki满意地枕回哥哥胸前——只不过不是今天，作为神，他们有永恒的时间来杀死对方，何必急在一时。  
  
  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年5月6日。


End file.
